


Draw It Again

by shakiseola



Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Mentions of rest of ot9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakiseola/pseuds/shakiseola
Summary: Krystal would always be the cute little sister of her childhood friend, Taeyeon thought.Until Krystal grows up and Taeyeon is forced to reconsider.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Taeyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Time Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's prompt: Tae in denial about finding Krystal hot and attractive like no wtf youre BABIE i babysitted YOU your sister is gonna kill me

Saturday was supposed to be a good day. It was the start of the weekend, the time when most people got off work and spent their day leisurely. Not that Taeyeon could relate— not when her work came at random bouts of overload and a lack thereof. Thus was the life of a freelance photographer, but a very successful one at that (this was _not_ her ego speaking).

Unfortunately for Kim Taeyeon, the day had barely begun and she’d already burned her tongue twice from the same cup of coffee. You’d think she’d know she was bad with hot beverages from all the times she scalded herself but no, Taeyeon needed her caffeine if she wanted to survive another twenty four hours. Especially that she started today exceptionally early, like six in the morning early.

The singed girl was about to attempt another sip of her steaming drink when her phone buzzed insistently. Taeyeon rolled her eyes. _That only meant one thing_. She thought as she calmly unlocked her phone and accepted the call.

_“Yah Taengoo! My plane landed fifteen minutes ago and I still don’t see any sign of my supposed best friend who promised to pick me up!”_ Taeyeon distanced her phone from her ear with a frown. The girl on the other line could rival Tiffany’s voice whenever she raised it like this. 

“Good morning to you too Sooyeon.” It wasn’t much of a _good_ morning at all and Jessica noticed that much. She combed through her short blonde hair trying to get her body to wake up as much as her brain.

“ _Awwhh I’m happy enough to know you’re actually awake but you’re still late._ ” Jessica’s voice finally returned to its normal level— that strict General voice. 

Seriously though, she should stop spending so much time with Tiffany. Her loudness was probably rubbing off. _Americans_. She shakes her head.

“I’m on my way princess, calm your pretty butt down.” Taeyeon decided to leave the offending coffee and picked up her car keys. It wasn’t a good idea to keep royalty waiting after all.

“ _Tick tock Taengoo._ ” She sing-songs on the other end before hanging up with a soft _take care_ thrown at the end. Taeyeon couldn’t hold in another eye roll.

“Royals, I swear to god.” She muttered but drove as fast and safely as she could anyway. 

_Jessica Jung was officially back._

It wasn’t much of a surprise that Taeyeon arrived at the airport within record time. Not finding any traffic at the ungodly hour (it was for her) it wasn’t too difficult to navigate. Her only problem now was that she couldn’t spot the princess at _all_.

Already sending an obligatory _‘I’m here_ ’ text message but to no avail. Did Jessica fall asleep or something? It was honestly very likely knowing her best friend. The blonde was about to attempt another call when she received a soft tap on her shoulder.

“Taeyeon-unnie?” 

That voice was familiar, she thought. One she hasn’t heard in person for years— only through distorted calls and video chats but even those weren’t too recent. A pang of regret abruptly shot through her but she still willed her body to turn around.

A girl _much_ taller than her stood with a tentative smile, somewhat unsure. But Taeyeon was sure enough of who was standing before her. A sudden rush of memories came running back. Piggy-back rides, candy-filled mouths, story time under glow-in-the-dark stars, much simpler times. 

Taeyeon’s jaw uncontrollably dropped. “S-Soojung?” 

“The one and only,” the taller girl says with a shrug and smiled with a bit more certainty this time.

Finally realizing Taeyeon was gaping, she willed her mouth shut before replying, “you’re back as well.” 

It was just a sentence but it somehow weighed more than how it sounded. Taeyeon didn’t understand why. 

Krystal nodded then chuckled before suddenly wrapping the shorter girl into an embrace. Despite catching her off-guard, Taeyeon immediately relaxed and hugged her back. There was something natural about it that simply brought her guard down. One problem, it wasn’t hard to notice how her head only barely reached the other girl’s shoulder.

“Yah! How’d you become this tall in just a few years?” Taeyeon huffs after being released from the exchange.

Krystal laughed wholly this time, her usual stone cold face melting into a warm grin and in turn made blood rush into Taeyeon’s cheeks unexpectedly. It was too warm, was the airport’s air conditioning damaged or something?

Taeyeon coughed, trying to chase away her flustered state. “W-where’s the other princess?”

“She already left with her girlfriend,” the younger Jung scowls, “Yuri-unnie picked her up ten minutes ago. Didn’t she tell you?”

Taeyeon tried but failed to keep in a snarl. If she was being honest, she was actually really excited to finally see her best friend in person again despite acting nonchalant earlier. But apparently it wasn’t the same way for the older Jung. 

_Her best friend was a jerk._

“So let me get this straight,” her fingers pinched the middle of her forehead in annoyance, “my best friend, who I haven’t seen in _years_ , who also begged me to pick her up at six in the _morning_ , ditched _me_ for her girlfriend?”

Krystal visibly winced before shrugging again, “well if you put it that way.” She simply patted the blonde’s head wordlessly. There wasn’t much she could do but that action itself seems to have calmed Taeyeon down significantly. She sighed and she found she was able to compose herself better.

_It used to be me who did this to make you feel better when we were younger_ , Taeyeon remembered. 

“You see this is why Tiffany has the official title as best friend.” That seems to lift up both of the girls’ moods as laughter bubbles up.

“If it’s any comfort, she ditched me too. But I guess it wasn’t too bad because I’m left with you.” Krystal sends her a wink which Taeyeon switly waves off. 

“You make it sound like you’re cutting your losses kid.” 

Krystal’s face warped into a mope after hearing the term. “Just so you know, I’m a twenty-four year old woman who can take care of myself well, thank you very much.” Krystal said it as a joke but it somehow also translated into something else Taeyeon couldn’t pin down.

“Yeah well I’m still older _kid_.” The younger girl continued to pout even more and Taeyeon pinched her cheeks in return. 

_Just like old times._

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.” She grabbed the carry-on from Krystal and started to walk to the exit before the latter pulled on her wrist halting her.

“My other stuff is over there,” Krystal points to a spot behind her with an apologetic face and Taeyeon paled in realization at the number of luggage stacked over each other. 

Taeyeon sighed one last time before dragging her feet. She grabbed as much bags as she could carry with very little help from a certain Jung. She grunts and decided it was finally time to take Seohyun’s advice and actually exercise. Krystal cuts her thoughts with her laughter and Taeyeon tries her best not to get distracted by the symphonic sound. 

She clicked her tongue and decided to cut her losses too. 

_Ugh, royalty._

\--

“So I’ve officially revoked your best friend card,” Taeyeon drinks from her iced coffee this time around, an Americano with three pumps of syrup, just how she liked it. “I only know a Stephanie Hwang Miyoung as my one and only best friend from now on.”

“Awwhh is Taengoo still mad about what happened at the airport?” The ex-best friend had the guts to even tease her about it.

“I woke up at six Sica— six in the freaking morning.” 

Everyone knew how Taeyeon wasn’t a morning person. Jessica may be the queen of sleep but Taeyeon rivaled that whenever it involved daybreak.

Lucky for her, the whole airport trip wasn’t a complete loss— nor was it a loss at all when she thought about it now. As much as she missed her (ex) best friend, she never realized till then how long it’s been since she last saw the younger sister too.

Once upon a time, when the Jungs lived in the same neighborhood and country as her, she made her first childhood friend. Contrary to popular belief, she befriended Krystal before the ice princess even with their five year age gap. 

Where Jessica was cold and unapproachable, Krystal was wholeheartedly open and kind. The younger sister would share her gummy candy complete with a bright grin even if some teeth were significantly missing. Meanwhile the older Jung would berate her sister _and_ Taeyeon for eating too much sweets. 

_You’re such a bad influence to Soojungie, Taeyeon-ssi_ — was what Jessica would usually say. 

Unfortunately for Jessica, her parents loved Taeyeon what with her goofy but responsible (most of the time) personality. So much that they usually asked her to babysit the sisters— yeah, _both_ sisters. Even when Jessica was as old as Taeyeon, her parents were simply worried that she’d burn their house down if she tried as much as be in a ten meter radius around the kitchen. It made her laugh then and it still made her laugh now. 

“You look like a creep laughing like that on your own Taengoo,” Jessica snapped her back from her reverie, taking a bite from her chocolate cake. 

_So much for eating too much sweets._

“I was just reminiscing about old times,” Taeyeon smiles and it transforms into a smirk. “Which makes me think about how _you_ turned into my best friend and not Soojung.”

Jessica knew what she was talking about if the amused smile on the brunette’s face made it evident. They seem to be on the same track of thought. She and Taeyeon were practically enemies when they were younger. They were similar in a lot of ways yet it was what made them clash as well.

“Well we do have Soojungie herself to thank for that.”

It was true, if it wasn’t for Krystal, the two would probably be bickering for hours, neither of them wanting to back down. But for ten year old Krystal, all she wanted was for her sister and new friend to get along. That meant Taeyeon was subjected to movie nights with both sisters present. Though the younger sister would always have to sit in the middle to try and mediate the tension.

She’d do her best to entertain the incompatible girls throughout everything. Sometimes it looked like Krystal was the actual eldest. She was always more mature for her age, Taeyeon recalled. 

“Remember when I thought Soojung was the older sister and you hated me since then?” Taeyeon chuckled, trying not to splutter out coffee at the action.

“I admit I was stuck-up as a kid—“

“ _Was?_ ”

“Shut up.” Jessica shoves a bagel to the blonde’s mouth in attempt to stop the mocking laughter which the latter happily accepted. She wasn’t a shikshin like Sooyoung but hey, food was food.

Jessica continued elaborating on how Taeyeon wasn’t one to talk when she had a perpetual baby-face. To which Taeyeon simply laughed at.

“Welcome back Sica.” A positively bright smile from Taeyeon, her chin dimple visible, made both women beam.

_She really was back._

\--

Taeyeon frequently met up with Jessica ever since the latter came back. But in the two weeks since the Jung sisters returned to her life, she’s only actually seen Krystal twice. Once at the airport and the other when she was invited for dinner at the sisters’ shared apartment.

She tried not to let that make her feel down. Jessica explained how busy Krystal’s become since landing back in Seoul. The youngest sister was officially making it big as a new and fresh model. She got booked by the daily and Taeyeon understood how important this stage of her career was. 

Being a professional photographer, she’s been subject to witnessing both rising and falling model careers. It was always a make it or break it phase for a model’s life but having a solid foundation always did help create a steady career.

Though Taeyeon was pretty sure if there would be any rookie model to make it, it would be Krystal. Even if she wasn’t able to keep in touch with the younger girl throughout the years, Jessica’s stories proved her theories right. Jung Soojung was a hardworking girl and she still is.

If anyone noticed, Krystal’s practically the opposite of Taeyeon. A professional photographer who was currently ten minutes late for her scheduled shoot— a magazine shoot for a new fashion line if she remembered correctly. Also, if she was precise about her timetable, said fashion line was owned by her best friend. 

As in _Blanc and Eclare_ — in other words, Jessica Jung’s legacy. 

And if you were to continue the equation, Kim Taeyeon’s head would be chopped off if she didn’t arrive at the location in five (5) minutes. Lucky for her, she got there in two. 

“KIM TAEYEON!” 

Of course the loud, shrill voice was to be expected. All the shorter girl could do was raise her hands in surrender, her camera equipment hanging off her shoulders and head bowed in shame. Not at all attempting to look up at the angry fashion business mogul. 

Mad Jessica was not a good Jessica. Not at _all_.

Taeyeon mentally prepared herself for the public lashing she was about to receive. She expected it to be harsh but hopefully quick. _It was a good day to die._

But before Jessica could take another step forward, another voice unexpectedly appeared that finally made Taeyeon look up. “Ahh unnie you’re here!” 

As expected, Jessica stood arms crossed, eyes looking like daggers targeting a small blonde. Taeyeon tried not wince a second time. But what caught Taeyeon’s attention more was Krystal standing next to the scary goddess looking all dressed up complete with make-up that complimented her face so well.

“Krys?” The surprise in her voice was evident and for a second she almost forgot about a certain goddesses’ rage.

“Kim Taeyeon.” Jessica says more sternly, disappointment also tucked in there. It made Taeyeon all the more ashamed. She hated disappointing the people she loved, she was supposed to be the opposite of all that. But maybe, she wasn’t all that she thought she was.

_Maybe that was why Jessica didn’t choose her._

“Jess we’re wasting more time standing around like this.” To her rescue, Krystal tentatively reached out to Jessica’s stiff elbows. 

The older sister seemed to relent and realized the same thing. Jessica closed her eyes for a second and with one deep breath she commanded everyone to get back to work. 

“ _You_ ,” she pointed to a still cowering Taeyeon, “we’ll talk later. Go set up your equipment.”

Not wanting to further upset her best friend, Taeyeon scurried off to the set and did just as she was told.

The thing that kept Taeyeon going on in her career— no matter how unprofessional she may seem at times— was that she was good at what she did. Taeyeon wouldn’t be at this stage if she wasn’t. Photography was the one thing she thrived at and it showed through her constant results.

She was right with her early assumptions too, Krystal was the model for the line. Taeyeon shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was. The Jung sisters modeled for Blanc and Eclare multiple times already after all. 

This was the closest Taeyeon was to working with any of the sisters though. Jessica thought it was perfect to hire Taeyeon for their first shoot in Seoul, knowing the latter’s name was pretty big already. It would have made the transition of the fashion brand to the Korean market easier as well. Of course Taeyeon was ready to jump at any chance to help her best friend, hence her current situation.

Although she could feel Jessica’s anger still slightly simmering underneath her skin, Taeyeon mustered up all her courage and proved her work ethic was better than the initial impression. It seemed to be working as Jessica looked more than pleased with all the shots so far.

Taeyeon would sometimes look back to Jessica standing just a little bit behind her, asking for any opinion the fashion designer might want to bring up.

“It’s looking good, don’t worry,” Jessica said without looking away from the computer screen displaying Taeyeon’s work, her eyes fixed and focused. “Just keep doing what you’re doing. You too Krys.”

Taeyeon could cry— she knew she was forgiven. A glance to Krystal further affirmed it when the model gave her a triumphant smile which Taeyeon didn’t fail to return.

As much as Taeyeon was a good photographer, she wouldn’t be half as good today if her model wasn’t on par. Most days, Taeyeon would need to instruct her model multiple times just to get the shot she had in mind. But working with Krystal didn’t need much or any of that at all.

Krystal was a professional, even better than seasoned models Taeyeon has had the pleasure to work with. She couldn’t help but think if she was acting biased but the longer they got at it, the less she thought of it that way.

“If I didn’t know you— I’d have thought you were a model with ten years of experience under her belt.” 

Taeyeon broke off a piece of her sandwich and fed the younger girl who was still busy getting her hair done for the next outfit. Krystal adorned with a shade of pink on her cheeks but Taeyeon decided to wave it off. _It was probably the make-up._

“Thanks unnie,” Krystal smirks afterwards, “we work pretty well together.” So she noticed it too.

It was Taeyeon’s turn to blush but she quickly squashed it down. Unlike Krystal, she only had light make-up on. She could probably blame the lighting if anyone ever questioned her about it. But all that evaporated once she saw the knowing smile on Krystal’s face.

If Taeyeon was being honest, she was slightly taken aback by Krystal’s sheer beauty. _Man she’s grown up so well_. Not that Taeyeon expected any less, goddess-like beauty ran in the Jung genes if the older sister was any proof of that.

But this time, all Taeyeon could look at was Krystal— _only her_. It was pretty off-putting in the beginning but Taeyeon was a professional, or so she tried to be. Thankfully for the small photographer, her curious glances would be covered by her camera. She wasn’t ready for a confrontation if anyone ever noticed.

“Yeah, well it’s probably a good thing my model looks pretty decent.” _That was an understatement._

Krystal scoffed, “I’ve seen myself in the mirror unnie. I know I weigh much higher than decent.” 

The offense unmistakable in her tone made Taeyeon chuckle. One of her favorite past-time was poking fun at the Jung sisters after all.

Break time was almost over and Taeyeon stood up, brushing off invisible dust from her pants. 

“You’re right.” She thought of ruffling the younger girl’s hair like she used to do when they were younger but she didn’t want to add the stylists on the list of _‘People Who Hate Kim Taeyeon’_. Jessica was one person enough on that list.

So she tucked a strand of hair behind Krystal’s ear instead and gently pats her head, careful not to ruin the intricate hair style. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the room,” Taeyeon admitted truthfully, no teasing could be noted this time around.

But before Krystal could react, the shorter girl walked away back to her spot in front of the set. Little did anyone know, Taeyeon was scared as hell at the emotion she allowed to show. Even if it was just a little, everything was still currently confusing her.

Taeyeon didn’t dare to look at Krystal’s reaction after that declaration.

\--

“Don’t worry my small friend. Jessica’s forgiven you already you know.” Yuri slung her arm over Taeyeon’s shoulders comfortably not breaking the walk as she lead the way to the Jung residence.

“I know,” Taeyeon turned her phone screen to Yuri’s direction, “she’s sending me hilarious photos of you and Krys again.”

Yuri’s eyes widen before taking ahold of the phone and staring in disbelief at the number of sleeping photos sent by her supposedly sweet girlfriend. 

“WHEN DID SHE EVEN TAKE THESE??” Taeyeon had to hold back her laughter and Yuri looked back at the blonde with betrayal. “You and Sica never changed,” she shook her head, “thriving in the demise of other people.”

Taeyeon smirked. “Why do you think we’re even best friends?” 

“That’s true, you two always did share a similar sense of cynicism.” Yuri paused her stride before continuing, “why the _hell_ am I friends with you and dating the other one?”

Taeyeon could only laugh heartily at her friend’s new found realization. She doesn’t notice Yuri giving a relieved smile at finally improving the shorter girl’s mood. Yuri always did have a soft spot for the other girl that developed ever since she pulled her out of a slump after her first major fight with Jessica.

_“Yah, get up. You look even more like a loser moping around like that.”_

_Yuri decided to ignore her. Didn’t this girl understand that she was just rubbing salt on her still open wound? But apparently the short girl didn’t care about any of that as she plopped down next to her instead._

_“What are you doing?” Her curiosity took over as she gazed at Taeyeon._

_“Trying to think of a reason for why you’re here sulking instead of trying to fix things with Jessica.”_

_Yuri scoffed. “That’s not your problem, Taeyeon.”_

_She wasn’t usually this rude. Hell, she hated conflict with her whole being but she just wasn’t in any mood to converse with anyone right now._

_“Oh but it is Yuri-ah,” Taeyeon stared back, her eyes full of resolve, “Jessica’s my bestfriend and when you decided to date her, that meant having to deal with me whenever she was going through hell because of you.”_

_Yuri couldn’t argue back. Taeyeon had every right to call her out. She sighed._

_“If Jessica was facing hell, then why are you here confronting me instead of comforting her?”_

_“Because,” Yuri caught a flash of something close to concealed pain in her eyes, “Sica chose you and I promised to do my damn best to support her happiness.”_

_“I still don’t get it.”_

_“You’re really an idiot,” Taeyeon shook her head in disbelief, “Jessica’s happiness is you, Kwon Yuri.”_

Yuri didn’t want to admit it at first, but her relationship with Jessica probably wouldn’t have lasted this long without Taeyeon’s help. She’d support them both, branching out to anyone who needed it from her.

She couldn’t understand why at first until she noticed the way Taeyeon looked at her girlfriend. It was the same look anyone would see on Yuri’s face. She finally realized the feelings the girl had to lock up and sacrifice just to see Jessica smile.

_Then what about your own happiness Kim Taeyeon?_

“So if it isn’t Jessica, why did you look extra broody earlier?” Taeyeon sputtered out a cough at Yuri’s observation. 

“I do _not_ brood.”

“Oh, you so do small human, brooding should be your middle name.”

“Stop calling me small.”

Yuri wanted to question the other girl’s behavior more but they arrived in front of the Jung residence’s front door quicker than she wanted. Jessica welcomed them immediately, giving Yuri a quick peck on the lips and a hug for Taeyeon.

“Unnie!” 

Taeyeon looked to the direction where the voice came from and her face instantly lit up. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Yuri as she observed Taeyeon even more.

“Soojung,” Taeyeon met Krystal halfway into the living room before melding into her embrace, “it’s nice to see you again.”

Krystal chuckled. “Missed me?”

Taeyeon shoved her shoulder playfully, “like you had to ask you brat. Of course I missed you.” Krystal’s cheeks flushed at her admission.

“Stop acting like you didn’t see me a few days ago.”

“Exactly, that was _days_ ago Soojung-ah,” Taeyeon rebuts.

“We haven’t seen each other in seven years unnie, you can survive three days without me.”

Taeyeon pouts. “All the more reason why three days is a long time. We still have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Ugh, don’t give me that look unnie.”

Krystal tried to block Taeyeon but that only pushed the shorter blonde to keep doing her best impression of Yoona’s Bambi eyes. It was amazing how alike it was. 

Their small argument would have pressed on further until the eldest Jung stepped in and announced dinner. The two bickering girls instantaneously dropped their argument and dashed off to the kitchen racing like kids. Jessica could only shake her head and chuckle a bit. 

Yuri smiled, content from watching even in the sides. If her hunch was right, Taeyeon was finally on her way to discovering the happiness she deserved all this time. Whatever happened, Yuri promised to stick by the girl who had given her so much.

_We all want you to be happy too Taeyeon._


	2. Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I present to you, gay panicking Kim Taeyeon.

The life of a photographer could may as well be described as peculiar. What with Taeyeon’s job practically existing on the extreme opposite ends of a spectrum. There were days when she’d curse her lifestyle and packed schedule, barely having any time for herself whenever she was booked. Then there were days like these where she could be considered jobless. 

Taeyeon didn’t complain much about it especially when she needed the rest as much as the activity. But sometimes, the lack of work would stretch for days on end that it could drive anyone mad.

Luckily for Taeyeon, she wasn’t alone in this type of work schedule.

“Unnie, I’m so _bored_ ,” Krystal droned on the other end of the phone.

Taeyeon chuckled, clutching her phone in between her neck and shoulder as she made her coffee. “Are you sure you’re the same girl who was complaining to me two days ago about how busy she was? And I quote and quote, _‘I want to sleep for a lifetime’_?”

“Don’t use my words against me, unnie.” Krystal groaned before continuing, “and you’re mistaking me for my sister. I’m not the narcoleptic in the family.”

Taeyeon hummed before continuing her morning coffee prep, a very essential part of her day. A mug full of dark brewed coffee and three teaspoons of sugar. If she was feeling a bit more extra, a spoon of milk would be added in the mix but for this special morning, Taeyeon kept the simple mood going.

“And yet those words came from you and _not_ Sica.”

It was amusing how similar the Jung sisters were and at the same time complete opposites. One look at the two of them and you’d instantly think they _weren’t_ sisters but once someone looked closer, they weren’t that different after all.

How could they not when they spent half of their life joined together by the hip?

“Maybe my sister is rubbing off on me.” Shuffling could be heard before Krystal exclaimed, “is narcolepsy contagious?!”

Taeyeon wanted to face palm herself. “Krys, I’m no doctor but I’m pretty sure it’s not. Also, your sister isn’t narcoleptic, she just loves to sleep _that_ much.” 

_Like a cat_ , Taeyeon wanted to add. This wouldn’t be the first time she theorized that her best friend probably had some feline DNA in her. Krystal on the other hand, she was less of any of that and was leaning more towards a normal human being and Taeyeon wished she would stay that way.

Unfortunately, the younger girl wasn’t listening anymore. “But how can you be so sure?!” She was now full-on panicking over such a trivial matter. “You’re not a sleep doctor!”

Taeyeon was used to this, growing up with a dramatic best friend can do that to you. But thinking about it now, Krystal has also always shared the same trait for extreme theatrics. The only difference was that Krystal usually only showed this side of hers to a very select few.

She was still the same shy girl Taeyeon’s always known. 

“We can go for a check-up from a non-existent sleep doctor if you’re so worried,” Taeyeon blurted out as a joke.

She was expecting a bout of laughter from the younger girl but instead she got something even worse in reply. “Okay, yeah. Pick me up at eleven,” Krystal firmly declared.

“Wait what, Krystal—“ But it was too late, the younger girl already hanged up.

Taeyeon glared at her phone like it could reach the other girl she was talking with before moving her gaze to her lone cup of coffee that was still untouched, longingly calling for her. She sighed, all she could do now was mourn the loss of a perfect rest day. 

So apparently, a sleep doctor does exist. Who would have thought?

“Well, based on the general check-up and tests,” the sleep doctor— _specialist_ , read out from the chart, Krystal listening intently. “You’re fine, Ms. Jung. Perfectly healthy if I may add.” 

Krystal nodded her head in understanding and was about to ask the million-dollar question but the doctor picked up on it right away and answered it for her.

“—And no, narcolepsy is not contagious.”

Taeyeon wanted to hug the doctor, grateful for the confirmation but she also wanted to groan in exasperation because of a certain Jung. She takes back everything she said about Krystal being the most mature one from their trio. 

Krystal was a _child_ , a big, overgrown woman-baby with a flair for theatrics.

Finally exiting the private clinics, Taeyeon continuously raked her fingers through her short hair in annoyance. She just kept grumbling beneath her breath about sleep doctors and immature top models even after Krystal already profusely apologized.

Krystal felt bad, she knew how much she overreacted to the point that she dragged the older girl out when she was supposed to be resting. Taeyeon did just come back from an overseas shoot after all. Krystal sighed, she wanted—no, needed— to make it up to her. 

“Unnie,” she experimentally called out.

But Taeyeon still refused to look at her. Krystal swears that most of the time, she acted like the true unnie between them. But desperate times call for desperate measures, Krystal decided to use her secret weapon, _aegyo_. 

“Unnie~” It seemed to work as Taeyeon finally glanced back at the taller girl albeit with a look of raw repulsion. “Yah! Why are you looking at me like that?!” She couldn’t help but break free from the cute act for the meantime, her ego was more important right now.

The blonde didn’t even bother to school her reaction into something else. “Wow, you’re just as bad as your sister in acting cute. Does it run in the genes or something?” She even mocked Krystal.

Krystal’s eyebrow twitched, she was clearly offended. Taeyeon gulped, preparing herself for whatever lashing she was about to receive. How she always found herself in situations where she was at the mercy of the Jungs, she still couldn’t fully comprehend.

But instead of the verbal thrashing Taeyeon expected, Krystal did something else she never thought she’d ever witness from the younger girl. Like, _never ever._

“Kwystal is sorry.” Her voice was in a higher pitch than normal and she spoke in a shorter tongue. “Can Taeyweon-unnie forgive lil’ Kwystal?” She tilted her head adorably, her lower lip jutting out into a pout.

_Cute_ , Taeyeon couldn’t help but think as she watched the rare scene unfold in front of her. _Wait, no, not cute, I mean okay, yes she’s cute but not that kind of cute where I’m attracted or anything._

Great, now she was internally battling with herself. 

Krystal’s pout never wavered even one bit. Taeyeon had to deliberately cover her eyes to shield herself from the sheer power of Krystal’s puppy-dog eyes.

“Okay! Okay!” Taeyeon relented. “I forgive you! Can I have normal Soojung back now, please?”

Krystal smiled in victory, even flipping her hair for extra effect. “I’m pretty good aren’t I?”

“Sh-shut up.”

“Unnie…”

“What—“

“You can uncover your eyes now.”

“Oh…” 

Taeyeon dropped her hands belatedly upon realization but still refused to look at the taller girl. She could not handle any more cuteness or else she’d literally combust.

One chanced glance at Krystal and Taeyeon instantly regretted it. Krystal just looked at her with a soft smile, not at all the smug one she was expecting to see. The younger girl’s rare eye smile in place and in turn made Taeyeon’s chest constrict in a painful but delightful way at the same time.

She’s turned into a masochist. That was her genius explanation to everything.

Taeyeon should have known, honestly she does know better. Yet here she was, ordering a meal for her companion and herself but paying with her own money anyway.

“You see, here’s the problem.” Taeyeon laid it out on the table. “You, Jung Soojung—yes that’s you—are supposed to be making it up to me and not the other way around.”

“But unnie, that’s exactly what I’m doing.” Krystal had a glint in her eye and Taeyeon knew nothing good was going to come out of her mouth.

“I don’t think dragging me out of the comfort of my house to escort you to the doctor because of a stupid reason— don’t give me that look, we both know it was stupid—and baiting me with food but ending up letting me, Kim Taeyeon, the wronged party, _pay_ isn’t close to making it up.”

“But unnie,” there was that mischievous grin again, “isn’t _my_ presence more than enough?”

Taeyeon lets out an exasperated groan. “You,” she points accusingly towards the other girl across her, “are a conceited woman is what you are.”

“It’s not conceit when it’s the truth and I simply acknowledge it.” The model shrugged. “Denial isn’t a river in Egypt, unnie.”

“Uhm, yeah?” A look of pure and utter confusion was written over the blonde’s face. “It’s called the Nile River not denial?” She said too innocently to be intentional.

Krystal rolls her eyes before explaining the internet reference. She sometimes forgets how the older girl wasn’t too keen with memes. It’s not that Taeyeon doesn’t go on the great beyond called the Ethernet, it’s just that her use of it per se was limited to Google and the occasional Instagram.

“I still don’t get it.”

Another sigh from Krystal and Taeyeon was starting to worry about her draining oxygen supply. Still, Taeyeon did her best to keep up with Krystal’s explanation; the younger girl was patiently enlightening her on pop culture and whatnot after all. The least she could do was _listen_.

Of course Krystal decidedly watched out for her use of internet jargon in the next few hours hoping not to confuse Taeyeon even more. Taeyeon was grateful, Krystal was still the same soft and caring kid she’s always known despite the superficial impression. 

Not much has changed with the younger girl. The only thing changing was how Taeyeon felt.

\--

Taeyeon is aware of how attractive Krystal truly is.

She’s practically seen the other girl in every state, adorable six-year old Soojungie, bare-faced Soojung with a messy bun and a baggy shirt, and of course the charismatic rising top model Krystal. And in all those times, Krystal never failed to look anything else below stunning.

However, as the exhausting Fashion Week rolls in and Krystal dawns on increasingly distracting dresses, Taeyeon is left to her own devices to try and not be _too_ distracted. But how could she when Krystal was just _that_ beautiful, practically demanding for Taeyeon’s attention.

It was truly a feat, how Taeyeon was still able to compose herself and not openly gawk at how gorgeous Krystal was as she walked down the ramp wearing Blanc and Eclare’s newest collection. Someone give her a trophy, this was ultimately the hardest task the blonde has ever experienced in her thirty years of living.

“I know Krystal is your favorite and all…” Yuri whispered conspiratorially, “but now I’m pretty sure everyone here knows it as well.” Favorite was an understatement but Taeyeon wasn’t going to admit it out loud. “Or maybe just the fashion populace of Paris but you get my point.” 

Taeyeon’s gaze never left Krystal’s form walking down the long walkway. There was just something different about her that she couldn’t put into words (aside from her obvious bias). 

It wasn’t just the clothes she wore that made her stand out. It was a factor, sure but most of the credit ultimately goes to Krystal’s allure and talent. You just _had_ to look at her like a cosmic rule no one could defy.

“I think Paris is enamored by Krystal, not just me.” It was true, whenever Krystal walked up there, it felt like everyone was put under a spell.

Yuri leaned closer again. “As much as that’s true, if you actually paid attention like I did,” her lips curl up into a smirk, “little Jung here only seems to see you in the crowd too,” she slides back into her seat like she didn’t just dump all that information.

The implication wasn’t lost on Taeyeon.

Taeyeon has eyes only for Krystal and maybe, just maybe, Krystal sees her too.

She wasn’t ready to digest any of that just yet. But it became extremely harder for her to disprove her theory and denial when Krystal casually winks at her as she passes by. People on the outside would think it was just for show but Taeyeon knew better when their eyes connected and she couldn’t tear her gaze away no matter the amount of nudging Yuri did beside her.

It took some time for the photographer to realize that Krystal’s gone back behind the stage and into the waiting room. She could almost feel the burning look from her companion. With one last sigh, she gives in and regards Yuri. 

“Spit it out, Yul.”

Taeyeon expected teasing, not the seriousness on the other girl’s face. “Have you found your happiness, Kim Taeyeon?” She asked with reverence, worry, delight, and what looked to be relief, all rolled into one.

She thought about Yuri’s question seriously. What was happiness to Kim Taeyeon in the first place?

Happiness was a cup of coffee first thing in the morning, made even better when she was on the phone conversing with a certain model.

Happiness was a natural smile flashed in her direction and a distinctive voice calling out to her— _unnie!_

Happiness, Taeyeon realized, was something she felt almost every day ever since Krystal Jung came back to her life.

The recognition hit her so abruptly, it felt like the wind was knocked out of her lungs. Instead of squashing it down like she usually did, this time, Taeyeon allowed the trepidation to move from her chest and to the rest of her body until it all finally left her with a clearer mind unlike before.

“Not yet…” She opened her eyes and the steadfastness in them almost blew Yuri away, yet she didn’t look away. “But I think I’m on my way to finding it.”

Yuri’s respite was palpable. Instead of replying, she simply pulled the blonde’s hand into hers, squeezing just enough, _I’m happy for you_. An unrestrained, sunshine smile, full of warmth, bloomed from Taeyeon. Yuri simply mirrored it.

\--

Being friends with Jessica Jung could result to having to deal with abandonment issues. This is what Taeyeon gets in return for flying all the way over to Paris to support her best friend’s clothing line. Sure, she didn’t only come here for Jessica, it was also obviously for the younger Jung, but still.

Jessica only thanked Taeyeon with a kiss on the cheek before running away into who knows where with Yuri before their group gets whisked back into attending even more shows in the city. Taeyeon should be used to this (she is). She supposes it wasn’t all too bad when she’s abandoned along with Krystal anyway.

“So it’s just us two again huh? I’m not even surprised by now,” Krystal says on the couch of her hotel room she shared with her sister, sipping slowly from a cup of steaming coffee.

Taeyeon shrugs. “Jessica needs to start paying for my therapy. I swear I think she’s given me emotional trauma from all this neglect and leaving me behind.” 

She was staring at Krystal’s mug now and the latter noticed it. Krystal chuckled before offering the coffee to Taeyeon who looked like she needed it more than her. Taeyeon shamelessly took the drink and inhaled the sweet and bitter aroma before taking a slow sip and shooting a bashful smile afterwards.

“You’re so dramatic,” Krystal says. “Besides, I’m pretty sure _you_ should be paying _me_.” Taeyeon simply raises her eyebrow in question. The younger girls goes on to clarify. “I mean, I’ve always been here to alleviate your, quote and quote, emotional trauma.”

That was true, if it weren’t for Krystal, she’s sure she’d need to go into therapy for real. Taeyeon smiles furtively. “Fine, let me do something for you in return then.”

“What do you have in mind?” Krystal inquires.

The blonde shrugs a second time. “I don’t know, I mean I haven’t actually had the chance to enjoy Paris to the fullest till now. What you say we go and do some exploring?”

Krystal’s eyes visibly glimmered in anticipation. “Okay, it’s a date!” She suddenly jumps off the couch and runs to her closet. “Give me a moment to get dressed.”

Taeyeon had to stifle a blush at Krystal’s casual words. _A date huh?_ She shook her head a bit with a soft smile.

It definitely wasn’t that bad anymore.

Paris was as remarkable as Taeyeon remembered. The last time she was here was a year ago when she was contracted for a photoshoot. It was beautiful then but even more now because of her company. 

Taeyeon’s gaze settled onto her companion who was busy navigating them using a real paper-based map of the city. She chuckled at the concentrated look on Krystal’s face, her tongue was sticking out on the side of her mouth and her forehead scrunched so deeply together.

“Google maps is still an option you know,” Taeyeon spoke while holding up her phone, her thumb hovering over the map icon and ready to open the app.

“No, no,” Krystal shook her head adamantly. “Doing that defeats the purpose, unnie. I’ve always wanted to try this for real, doing things the traditional way you could say.”

Taeyeon sighs. At least she tried even if she knew it was futile. Nothing could stop Krystal when she had her mind set on something. And right now that apparently meant navigating through a city neither of them knew well using a flimsy piece of paper.

Krystal’s enthusiasm with this task wasn’t surprising. As kids, Krystal’s favorite game was always treasure hunting. Taeyeon remembers how the younger girl would drag her out of the house to play it because Jessica was always too lazy to do it with her— _too much running around_ , she would usually reason.

It was still a mystery to Taeyeon how Krystal was always able to produce a new treasure map every month or so. She always had an adventure waiting for Taeyeon and it never failed to make her thrilled. 

How can she not when every simple thing Krystal does has Taeyeon waiting on her heels. The mystery of it all and plunging into the unknown. It’s turned into more than an exploration of Paris for Taeyeon. She was slowly discovering more and more of herself and her feelings for a certain Jung in the process.

“Alright, alright,” Taeyeon finally relents. “So where to now, captain?” 

Krystal’s lips curl into a smile at the term before double checking her map and pointing up ahead of them. “This way!” She says overenthusiastically and pulling Taeyeon’s wrist to an unsure direction.

Taeyeon knows they’re ultimately lost. She didn’t voice it out loud, instead enjoying the warmth of Krystal’s palm against her own. She doesn’t remember how they ended up holding hands but she was in a clingy mood today and wouldn’t let Krystal’s hand go unless it was a need to.

They were still walking around the expanse of the city, stopping around once in a while when something caught either of their eyes. But Taeyeon’s pretty sure she’s seen the same building with the Corinthian architecture two times in a row now. She’s sure Krystal’s noticed it too judging from the scowl on her forehead. Taeyeon wanted so badly to reach out and soothe the crinkle.

Krystal finally pauses their stride and sighs. “Okay, it’s official. We’re lost,” she admits.

Taeyeon chuckled, she honestly thought the younger girl wouldn’t confess their situation until the fourth time they would end up in front of the same building.

The blonde faces Krystal and tips her chin up to look at her. “Don’t worry,” she smiles with her dimple popping out, “I’ve known since like the beginning.”

“Unnie~” The five foot six girl pouts and lets out an uncharacteristic whine, her aegyo naturally coming out again. She was visibly upset about not being able to successfully use their handheld map.

“I think…” Taeyeon finally reaches out and flattens the scowl on Krystal’s forehead with her thumb. “…that it’s okay to get lost once in a while.” Krystal looks at her with wonder. “At least we’re lost together.”

Krystal just chuckles but with a smile that never left her face. “Silly unnie.” She takes a hold of Taeyeon’s hand again before tugging them back on the way. “Now come and take a photo of me and this lamppost.” 

Taeyeon was all too happy to oblige.

The two just went anywhere their feet would take them. It wasn’t as frightening because of each other’s company. They steered away from places that were too crowded. Taeyeon knows how the younger girl didn’t like too much attention.

Thankfully they’ve only bumped into two teenage girls who recognized Krystal. The model just cutely blushed at their praise and shyly took a photo with them, Taeyeon taking the photo because—duhh.

When it was just the two of them though, Krystal wasn’t shy to ask for her photo to be taken. Whether it was on a sculpted bridge or in front of a classic Parisian gate. 

“For a girl who hates attention, you eat the camera up really well,” Taeyeon comments while looking for the right angle to take Krystal’s photo on a restaurant’s balcony that overlooked the city.

Krystal tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear with a bashful smile.

_Click._

Then she leans back onto the balcony railing and takes a bit of the view in.

_Click._

She turns her gaze back to Taeyeon.

_Click._

“It’s different,” Krystal says.

“Different how?” Taeyeon asks. She lowers her camera a bit, confused.

“You’re the one taking photos of me,” Krystal says in a quiet voice but it was loud enough for Taeyeon to hear over the busy bustling of people beneath them. 

The next thing Krystal says almost makes Taeyeon drop her beloved camera onto the solid concrete.

“I like your attention.”

It sounded too sincere. Taeyeon could only rub the back of her neck timidly and smile all too happily.

\--

Taeyeon walked Krystal back to her room and bid her good night before heading back to her own. Even after being lost for eight hours, they miraculously still found their way back to the hotel. Maybe their sense of direction wasn’t that hopeless after all.

She only felt the exhaustion after showering and plopping onto her bed. Her roommate wasn’t back yet but her worry disappeared when she saw Yuri’s latest Instagram post just a few minutes ago—a photo of Jessica walking ahead pulling her hand. Taeyeon rolls her eyes, what a cliché.

The photographer looks through her own gallery looking for a good picture she could post so Sunkyu would stop worrying if she was still alive and so Krystal would stop pestering her over her lackluster Social Media feed— _You’re a photographer unnie! You should be posting more!_

Her gallery was a mix of everything. Her thumb scrolls through pictures of Yuri asleep with her tongue poking out. A burst shot during Jessica’s birthday party where they all tried to douse the candles’ flame with their noses (Taeyeon’s idea of course). Just lots of memories Taeyeon wouldn’t trade anything for if she were to put it in words.

She finds the perfect photo for her barely breathing SNS account. It was the image of Krystal on the balcony overlooking Paris. She even thought of the perfect caption.

_taeyeon_ss five minutes ago…_   
**Lost**

Taeyeon laughs as Krystal sends her a direct message not even a minute later asking to properly tag and credit her in the photo. She obliged and wasn’t surprised at all when the likes on the post rose up really quickly right after. Krystal did have an army of followers after all.

She narrows her eyes as a new comment pops up under her post.

**watasiwahyo:** _whew Taeng! Your girlfriend is hot!_  
 **taeyeon_ss replied:** _She’s not my girlfriend!_  
 **yoona_lim:** _she’s pretty unnie! Approved!_  
 **jessica.syj replied:** _Oh my god! This reminds me of the time Soojung had a crush on you when we were kids!_  
 **vousmevoyez:** _UNNIE! That was supposed to be a secret!_  
 **jessica.syj:** _I- oop_  
 **hotsoostuff:** _not your gf huh?_  
 **taeyeon_ss:** _I hate you all_  
 **vousmevoyez:** _:(_  
 **taeyeon_ss:** _except you Soojung_  
 **vousmevoyez:** _:) :*_  
 **yulyulk:** _*whip emoji*_

Ten minutes on SNS and Taeyeon already couldn’t handle it. She sighs, _stupid Hyoyeon, stupid so-called- friends._

Taeyeon was annoyed but her traitor mind hovers over Jessica’s comment and inevitably drifts to the thought of actually having Krystal as her girlfriend. What would it be like?

Krystal would most probably be nothing but perfect. She was already attractive like a goddess, had a steadfast career, was kind and caring. She would act like a brat a lot of times but it was something Taeyeon was already used to. 

Taeyeon would take her out on dates and they’d probably fight over who’d pay. She wouldn’t need to secretly admire Krystal anymore and could stare all she wanted. There needn’t be a reason to hold hands anymore as well; Taeyeon could do it any time without pretense.

The thought brought upon a mix of pleasure and pain. She slowly moved her hand up to her chest and clutched it hard. She really liked the idea of Krystal as her girlfriend.

_She likes Krystal._

“Oh my god. OH MY GOD I’M IN LOVE WITH KRYSTAL.” If not in love, she was already on the road to it.

“Uhm, tell me something I don’t know?” Yuri confusedly says upon entering their room.

Taeyeon falls off her bed in complete shock. “I didn’t even hear you come in!”

“Of course you didn’t. You were so deep in your head.” 

Yuri helped her up before lying down next to Taeyeon, her back leaning on the headboard. They were quiet for a while. Taeyeon was too embarrassed to talk about her epiphany earlier.

“So?” Yuri prodded after another thirty seconds of Taeyeon refusing to speak up.

Taeyeon could play around, lie and tell her it was nothing. But she knew Yuri wouldn’t buy it. She squirms before sighing, preparing herself to admit her feelings to another person aside from herself. For goodness’ sakes it hasn’t even been five minutes since she realized it.

“I think I like Krystal,” she mutters lowly with her head dropped.

“You think?” Yuri scoffs. “If I remember correctly, you were yelling earlier about how you were _in love_ with Krystal.”

Another squirm, Yuri was giving her a questioning look almost as if challenging Taeyeon to disagree with her.

“Fine! Yes! I’m possibly in love with Krystal.”

Yuri nods her head in approval. “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Yuri looks to her side once the blonde turned eerily silent afterwards. “Taeyeon?”

“OH MY GOD I’M IN LOVE WITH KRYSTAL,” Taeyeon yelled out. The panic was visibly starting to overcome her. “KRYSTAL JUNG! Jessica Jung’s little sister! The girl I used to babysit! Holy shit.”

Taeyeon’s hands kept moving around, not knowing where to put them. She was breathing too fast and too shortly. It was an impending panic attack but luckily Yuri caught onto it and slowly held onto Taeyeon’s shoulders trying to ground her.

“Hey, Taeng? Look at me,” Taeyeon’s unsteady eyes landed on Yuri’s slightly unsure ones. “Don’t forget to breathe, Tae.”

Taeyeon tried, she really did. But the panic was too overflowing and Yuri wasn’t too sure what to do anymore. “Tae? Tell me how I can help.”

“T-Tiffany,” Taeyeon could barely speak out. “C-Call Tiffany.”

“Okay, okay.” Yuri was fiddling with her phone and quickly requesting for a face time with Tiffany.

“ _TaeTae?_ ” Tiffany’s voice over the call filled the room, Taeyeon’s focus quickly moving on to the comfort only her best friend could give.

“Fany-ah…” Taeyeon whined as she fought to keep her tears at bay, she was shaking uncontrollably. Yuri was dutifully holding the phone up for Taeyeon and continued to stay close to her. 

“ _Oh no baby,_ ” Tiffany caught onto Taeyeon’s state with just one look and from the sound of her voice. Taeyeon instantly wished Tiffany was actually with her right now. “ _Tae? Can you breathe slower for me?_ ” She did as she was told, unable to go against the command. “ _There we go, you’re doing great baby._ ”

It went on for a few more minutes. Tiffany calming Taeyeon down and Yuri silently encouraging her. Taeyeon knew it worked when her chest didn’t feel like it was going to cave into her any longer. After one last calming breath, Taeyeon was able to compose herself.

“ _Feeling better, TaeTae?_ ” Tiffany softly called out.

Taeyeon nods. “Much. Thank you,” she doesn’t forget to smile gratefully at Yuri as well.

For as long as Taeyeon’s been best friends with Tiffany, they’ve always had a certain way of communicating without words. She didn’t have to tell Tiffany what made her panic like that, she just _knew_ — like she was there with Taeyeon all along and not a hundred miles away from her.

“ _So… baby Jung huh?_ ” Tiffany asks, gently, not wanting to spook Taeyeon.

“Yeah…” she couldn’t lie, she never could in the first place.

“ _Jessi’s going to kill you,_ ” her best friend jokes and it miraculously doesn’t stir Taeyeon’s anxiety as much anymore.

Taeyeon snorts. “I know. Why do you think I was freaking out?”

“ _It’ll be okay,_ ” Tiffany reassures. “ _It’s all going to work out._ ” It wasn’t empty words when it’s said by Tiffany like that. Taeyeon knows she can trust her.

She’ll find a way. She’ll stop locking her feelings up. It was time to acknowledge and actually act on it.

“I miss you,” because that was all Taeyeon could feel and say at the moment. Her hand brushes the screen like it could actually reach the girl on the other end.

“ _I miss you too, Tae._ ” Tiffany mirrors the gesture and smiles warmly. “ _Just follow your heart, okay?_ ”

It was the cheesiest thing ever but Taeyeon finds herself nodding. 

“I will, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taengstal is practically up there in my top 5 Taeyeon ships so sue me, i love them so much.
> 
> This is just a short fic I actually started writing early September, not gona be much plot, more of Taeyeon panicking about newfound feelings lmao. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that, till next chapter!


End file.
